Lighter Than A Feather, Heavier Than A Mountain
by juandelacruz
Summary: Death and Duty. Two people know them very well. And no, it's not Ranma or Usagi.


Fan Fiction Title: Lighter Than A Feather, Heavier Than A Mountain (Tentative Title)

A Ranma½ - Sailormoon cross-over.

by juandelacruz

Revision 1.0

11 May 2006

Disclaimer: Ranma½ and Sailormoon are owned by their respective copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

----------

Start Prologue.

----------

Author's Notes:

Yes, I have fallen to the dark side and written a Ranma½ and Sailormoon cross over.

This was an idea I got reading one of the episodes on the Anime Addventure while thinking of something I read on the FFML mirror at Sanjiyan's Anime Forums.

You can read the Anime Addventure episode written by Kender here:

h t t p / a d d v e n t u r e . b a s t – e n t e r p r i s e s . d e / 1 6 0 5 7 0 . h t m l

Just remove the spaces and add another slash next to the first one.

Readers should read that episode first before reading further.

----------

"So when is this yer friend gonna get here ta pick ya up, mom?" Ranma asked to change the subject from his mother's dating life.

"She said she would be here at seven o'clock." Nodoka replied as she gracefully knelt down, careful not to ruin the elegant kimono she was wearing, at the table where all the teenagers were all gathered around. "The party doesn't start until seven-thirty."

Everyone glanced at the living room clock in time to hear it chime the hour mentioned. Right on cue a knock was heard coming from the front of the house.

"Oh, that must be her!" Ranma's mother attempted to rise but her son placed a hand on one of hers.

"I'll get it, mom. Ya just stay here."

"Why, thank you, Ranma. That's very sweet of you."

"Anythin' fer my mom! So what's yer friend's name again?"

"Meioh. Setsuna Meioh."

"Right. Be right back, mom."

After a moment the four women heard the door to the house sliding open and close.

The first thing that struck Ranma upon opening the gate to the Tendou Dojo compound about the woman standing beyond it on the street was her hair. _Wow!_ He thought to himself. _Never seen hair that green before. Or green for that matter. I wonder if she's an Amazon or somethin'... _

"Excuse me?" Setsuna asked when the boy who had opened the gate didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that! Didn't mean ta stare. It's just that I've never seen green hair like yers before."

"It's all right. No harm done. Is this the Tendou Dojo?"

"Yep. Are ya Miss Setsuna Meioh?"

"Yes, I am. Is Nodoka Saotome here? She told me she would be here."

"Yep, mom's here waitin' fer ya. Com'on in!" Ranma invited with his best smile, opening the gate wide and stepping back so the woman could enter.

"Mom?" Setsuna repeated. "So you must be Ranma. I'm glad I finally met you." She continued with a warm smile. "I've heard so much about you from your mother. She's told me so much about her manly son." Setsuna ended as she stepped past the gate and waited for her friend's son to close it behind her.

"Ack!" Ranma waved his hands in front of him while blushing. "Whatever mom told ya... uh, um. What did she tell ya?" He finished weakly.

"She's right. You **are** cute. So I guess she was telling the truth about all the girls?"

"Gack!" What followed out of Ranma's mouth was a string of gibberish as he tried to explain his girl situation to a total stranger in one breath. He only stopped when Setsuna placed a calming hand on one of his own.

"It's all right. No need to explain. Now why don't you show me to your mother. I don't want to make her wait too long."

The boy breathed a heavy sigh. "Right. Um, follow me then, Miss Meioh." At the woman's nod he walked back to where his mother was waiting.

Back in the living room, the remaining occupants followed Ranma with their eyes until he turned the corner.

"So, Auntie, tell us about your friend." Nabiki asked once their attention was back to each other.

"Yeah, Auntie. You never talk much about yourself."

"Akane's right, Auntie. We hardly know anything about you." Kasumi added.

"Oh, my. I never realized. Here I was living in your home for several months and still practically a stranger." Nodoka touched her right cheek with her right hand.

"It's all right, Auntie." The eldest Tendou soothed. "We didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, Auntie. We're sorry if we upset you."

"No. No. I'm the one who must apologize for being a rude guest. So what do you girls wish to know about me?"

"Well, let's start with your friend," Nabiki began when they heard the door to the house itself opening and closing once more. After several seconds they saw Ranma return.

"Hey, mom! Yer friend's here." He announced before stepping aside to reveal the woman following him.

The first thing that struck the Tendou sisters about Nodoka's friend was the same thing that struck Ranma.

_Oh, God! Please don't tell me she's another Amazon! _The youngest girl thought with some worry. _We have enough of them already!_

Nabiki, on the other hand, had something differently in her mind. _Hmmm... Now this could be interesting._

"Set-chan!" Ranma's mother enthusiastically greeted. She rose from where she was kneeling to approach her friend.

"No-chan!" Setsuna replied in greeting, just as cheerfully. The two hugged in front of the teenagers. After a moment the two broke apart.

"You look beautiful as always, No-chan." Setsuna complimented as she held her friend at arms' length. "You'll be darling of the party again."

"You look beautiful yourself, Set-chan." Nodoka returned with utmost sincerity. "Your dress looks fabulous on you!"

"Uh, mom?" Ranma interrupted gingerly.

"Yes, son?"

"Uh, Kasumi wants ta know if yer friend would like a cup of tea."

"Oh! Where are my manners! Would you like to have a cup of tea before we leave, Set-chan?"

"Well, I suppose we have some time before we need to leave."

"That's wonderful!" Nodoka exclaimed before leading her friend by the hand to kneel at the table. The two elder women tucked their legs under them.

"First, let me introduce my dearest friend, Setsuna Meioh." Ranma's mother began after Kasumi had served the new visitor some tea. "Set-chan, these are Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane Tendou. They are sisters." She indicated each girl with her left hand, the mentioned girl bowing politely. "And you have already met my son, Ranma." She finished the introductions with.

Setsuna graciously bowed her head in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She took a sip from her cup and her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh, my. This green tea is delicious." She complimented Kasumi.

"Why, thank you." Kasumi answered.

"I can't believe this is ordinary green tea."

"Tea is not the only thing she can prepare very well, Set-chan. Kasumi is one of the best cooks I know." Nodoka added.

"Oh? Coming from you then she must be." Setsuna said before she noticed her friend's son was staring at her again. "Hmmm? Is something on my face, Ranma?"

The boy blushed and looked down. "Ah! Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean ta stare again!"

"Pervert." Akane said good-naturally.

"Hey!"

"There they go again." Nabiki drawled. Their attention were drawn by giggling.

"My. My. No-chan described you children quite well." The green haired woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Eh!" Three voices said in unison while another went "Oh, my!".

Nodoka had the grace to blush. "Well, Set-chan was curious about my son and, well, telling about Ranma wouldn't be complete without his friends."

"Mom!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Ranma. May I call you Ranma?" Ranma nodded. "Too much, anyway. So, why were you staring at me? It's not very polite to do so."

"Um, sorry. It's just that I haven't really met any of mom's friends and, um, I was just curious, that's all."

"I suppose that's to be expected. So what about me are you curious about?"

"Everythin' I suppose. Like how did ya and mom meet?"

The two women laughed together at the memory perplexing the youths.

"Would you believe we literally walked into each other?" Setsuna answered.

"Really? How?" Nabiki asked.

"It was almost ten years ago, Nabiki-chan." Nodoka said. "It was just over a year after Ranma and husband left on the training journey. I was walking in a park near our former home to relieve some of the loneliness." Nodoka felt a hand touch her own.

"Mom..."

"It's okay, Ranma."

"And I was walking to relieve also relieve loneliness and some stress due to my work."

"We were both so absorbed in our own thoughts we didn't see the other until our heads bumped together and we fell to the ground. Rather ungracefully I might add."

"Not one of our best moments unfortunately, or should I say fortunately as it allowed me to meet a very wonderful person who became my dearest friend." Setsuna finished the story while affectionately placing one of her hands on top of one of Nodoka's.

"Yes, it did." Nodoka softly answered back, her hand squeezing the other's in return.

Setsuna looked at her watch. "No-chan, we need to leave now or we are going to be late to the party." She turned to the teenagers. "I apologize but we have to leave already. But when we meet again, I will be more than happy to tell you more about myself." She added when she saw the disappointment on their faces.

"Oh! Of course! Children, if you will excuse us." Nodoka said before she and Setsuna rose to their feet followed by the teenagers. The six of them walked to the front gate where the taxi Setsuna hired was waiting.

"Well, we must be going now. Thank you for your hospitality." Setsuna bowed to the Tendous.

"Oh, it was our pleasure to finally meet one of Auntie's friends." Kasumi replied as she bowed as well.

"You are too kind." Setsuna returned. "Well, No-chan?" She said before climbing aboard into the backseat of the taxi.

"Yes, of course. Well, Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane. We'll be going now."

"Ya enjoy yerself, mom. And I'll wait up fer ya."

"Thank you, son." Genma's former wife said before kissing her son on the forehead. She stepped back and bowed one last time before getting into the backseat of the taxi after Setsuna. Ranma closed the door after her.

Once the two women were certain they were out of sight of the teenagers in the taxi they leaned in towards one another until their heads and shoulders touched, their hands finding each other, fingers entwined.

"No-chan?" Setsuna began.

"I will, Set-chan. Soon." Nodoka answered, knowing what her lover was going to ask.

Setsuna sighed. "You can't keep our relationship a secret forever, No-chan. Sooner or later, your son will know. It will be better if he hears of it from yourself."

Nodoka sighed in return. "I know, Set-chan. I know. But I'm afraid. What if he rejects us? What if he rejects me? I fear that more than anything else."

The Princess of Pluto raised her arm and placed it around the other's shoulders. She pulled Nodoka closer and Setsuna felt the other woman press herself closer. "Have faith in your son, No-chan. I'm sure he will not reject you because of our relationship."

Nodoka raised her face from the shoulder. "Are you certain, Set-chan?" She asked tremulously with some hope. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes. From what little I have seen of him, I am certain he will not reject his own mother for finding happiness in the arms of another woman. Trust me."

For several seconds Nodoka looked uncertainly into Setsuna's scarlet eyes before she nodded hesitantly. "Thank you." She whispered before closing her eyes, offering her lips.

A moment later those lips were claimed by another.

----------

End Prologue.

----------

Author's Notes:

Well, how do you guys like it? It's my shot at a Ranma½-Sailormoon fusion. Before anyone asks, I am writing the back story on how Nodoka and Setsuna got together and what happened to Genma.

When in the time line of both series does this happen?

In Ranma, it is after the wedding attempt while in Sailormoon... well that's the problem. I've only seen the first season of Sailormoon and haven't read the manga at all so my knowledge of the Sailormoon series is sketchy at best so I'm not sure. I'll decide once I, at the least, have watched the Sailormoon anime.

And, as I mentioned in Yosho's Legacy, I might add Card Captor Sakura and / or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha to the mix.

I have the plot all worked out to span twenty four volumes of eight chapters each. No, really, I'm serious.


End file.
